


Universe

by TeaganMiaStaley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaganMiaStaley/pseuds/TeaganMiaStaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dean's texts will be in bold and Castiels will be Italic. :)</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Charlie!" Dean calls, "Charlie where the hell are you?" Charlie peeps her head around the corner and grins, "There you _are_!" she exclaims, "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!" Dean raises an eyebrow, "Ditto." Charlie sweeps around the corner and lunges towards Dean. Once she reaches him she turns and fake faints. Dean holds his arms out just in time to catch her, "So reliable!" She shouts. Dean is confused as he lifts her up, then realizes why she's yelling. Castiel walks past them, grinning at Charlies stupidity. Dean immediately drops her and she falls on the shinny white tiles with a thump, "Argh!" She yelps, "The hell was that for?!" She looks up at him with a wicked grin. He turns to his locker and opens it, not bothering to answer, she knows what it was for.

English was just as boring as ever; but next period he had maths, which was a highlight to this horrible day so far. He also had maths with Cas (Castiel), who has been his crush since he first saw him on campus. Cas is around two inches shorter than Dean (who is around 6.1) and is slightly tan (compared to Dean). He has _gorgeous_ stubble along with his dark brown, almost black, hair. Dean has imagined (and gotten embarrassed by the fact that he did) the tickle feeling he would get if he ever got the chance to kiss him. But his best feature out of all his beautiful features, are his eyes. His eyes are a gorgeous light blue that practically glow when your close enough to see them. When he first found out that he was slightly gay and crushing on Cas, he exploited the fact that Castiel was gorgeous.

He makes his was up to D5 and nearly drops his books when he see's Charlie in-front of him; making out with Miss Lancaster. "Ch... Charlie?" Dean stutters. Charlie pulls away from Miss Lancaster and smirks whilst Miss Lancaster is fixing her skirt and hurrying of. "I knew you were les," Dean yells "but not _that_ les!" "Oh shut up!" Charlie exclaims, "She's the same age as me!" she shifts from one foot to the other, "Well... Close enough..." She says quietly. Dean mutters a quick, _Mmmhmm_ , and walks up to her, "Maybe wait till after school next time" he whispers next to her ear. He sidesteps away from her and around the corner to D5.

Dean is sitting next to his other friend Jo during English, in his usual spot in the back, right hand side. The teacher, Mr. Camon, is explaining something about prime numbers, or something like that. Dean isn't concentrating on him right now, he's concentrating on Cas. Today Cas is wearing his trench coat, just like every other day, but he's wearing a red tie; instead of his usual blue one. And Dean can't help but get sad; he really did love the blue tie, it brought out his eyes. Dean is just about zoned out by the time he realizes that Cas is starring back at him. Cas must realize that Dean wasn't really paying attention to him until now, because he smirks and winks, then looks back to the teacher.

Ten minutes later, the bell goes and it's time to go. Dean says bye to Jo, gets out of his seat and steers himself towards the doors, where he finds Charlie waiting outside for him. "Finally" she says, and Dean grabs her forearm, rough. He drags her all the way to his dorm room, which he shares with his friend Adam, and slams his bedroom door behind him. "What is it?!" She pants out, then collapses onto his bed. "Its..." he gulps, "It's Cas." She immediately straightens, "What?" she asks sternly. He swallows hard and sits down next to her and explains the story as straightforward as possible. Once he's finished explaining, she blinks a few times; but doesn't say anything. "Come on!" Dean eventually shouts, "Say something!" She takes a seemingly heavy breathe, "Talk to him..." She says quietly, "What?" Dean stutters, raising his eyebrows to remind her that he's a total dweeb. "Talk to him! He's openly gay, remember?"

"Wait... since when?" Dean says, shocked

"You _didn't_ know?" She says, obviously shocked

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's texts will be in bold and Castiels will be Italic. :)

The rest of the day, Charlie and Dean play video games and watch _the orphan_ , which they have probably watched like a million times. When it's around 10 p.m, Charlie decides to leave, seeing how they have a history test the next morning. Dean grabs his laptop from the side of the bed and flips it open. He turns on Facebook and flicks through it for a while, watching a couple new vines. Then he gets a friend request; from _Cas_.

He clicks _more about_ , and finds his profile page. There are multiple photo's of him with his mates and a photo of him and his mum. He zones out a bit and smirks when he see's him making weird faces with his friend-Balthazar?- then snaps back into reality when the hears someone, probably Adam, open and close the door. He scrolls back up and clicks accept. Nearly as soon as he accepts the request, Cas sends him an inbox,

Time: 10:46

_I saw you starring at me._

Time: 10:48

_**I don't know what your talking about...**_

Time: 10:52

_Yes you do. You were looking at me, i saw you._

Time: 10: 55

**_How would you know that?_ **

Time: 10:57

_I was looking at you too._

Time: 11:04

**Okay.**

Time: 11:07

_Yep..._

Time: 11:10

_Bye..._

Dean sits on his bed, not flinching, not even blinking. He just had a conversation with _Castiel_ , who he'd had a crush on since he first saw him walking around with his friend Balthazar. He stumbles out of bed over to his closet and opens it. He finds his blue pajama bottoms and red superman boxers. He strips and pulls on his boxers, then his pajama bottoms and grabs a shirt from the desk chair and pulls it on. He walks out of the room to the kitchen and opens the freezer. He grabs the box of chicken nuggets and finds a pizza tray. Dean dumps some nuggets on the tray and turns the oven too 170 and puts them into the oven whilst setting the timer to fifteen minutes. He turns around to find an Adam, six inches away from his face. "Ey' Gayboy" he says cheerfully, "Hey" Dean replies whilst rubbing his eyes and shifting away. Adam, Charlie, Jo and his younger brother Sammy where the only ones who knew Dean was gay; and at this point he wishes Adam didn't know. Adam is quite popular on campus and seems to get drunk quite often, causing him to spill secrets.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Gimme one god dammit!" Adam screeches. "Never!" Dean dashes behind the couch and huddles over the nuggets. Adam lunges above him, over the couch and tumble rolls on the ground beside him. Adam turns towards Dean and hisses, grabbing four of the now cold seven chicken nuggets. "Okay! No more" Dean yells, laughing so hard he has to hold his stomach for support. He grabs his leftover three and chucks them into his mouth. Adam blows a raspberry and says quietly, "Fine.." Dean walks around the couch and sits on it, fumbling with the remote. He and Adam like to have fun, so when Adam is half drunk and Dean is just... bored, they'll have a food fight. Dean never knew why, but he felt kind of connection with Adam that he had only ever had with Sammy.

"BEDTIME SWEETY!" Adam yells, "Its 1:45". Adam gets out of his seat and undoes his zipper. "Wow! Dude." Dean yelps, "Wait till your in your room at least!" "No." Adam exclaims.

"What?" Why?"

"Because i don't want to be in _my_ , room... Dean" Adam steps closer, "I want to be...", even closer, "In _your_ room."

"Wow. Dude. No." Dean stutters out. Adam is around eight inches away from him, and is getting even closer. Before Dean knows it, Adam is on his lap. He's straddling him. Dean shoves him of, "Dude, your drunk, go to bed."

"I thought you were gay, right?" Adam blurts out, kind of woozily. Dean realizes then, that Adam is drunk. Not just Adam; everyday, drunk. Crazy, won't remember anything from last night drunk. Dean bursts into a sprint too his room and slams the door, locking it behind him. _At least_ , Dean thinks to himself;  _He won't remember in the morning_.

The next morning, Dean realizes that he was right, Adam doesn't remember a thing. When Dean stumbles out of the room uncomfortably, Adam smiles and waves. "Morn... morning" Dean says through a yawn. "Morning" Adam replies, "You ready for the test?" Dean nearly drops his coffee, he forgot about that. "Is it maths?" he asks shakily, "History." Adam states it like a fact. For Dean, its a nightmare. He has never been good at history, he always thought; _They're dead. Why does it matter?_  But now it does matter.

Dean doesn't go to his maths or graphic's classes that day, he spent that time studying. He searched everything about american history, yet he still didn't get it, _at all_. He opens Facebook to make a status that read,

_History test today. I really need help, i honestly and truly suck at this._

Once he finishes, he gets a comment on it, _k_. From Cas. _What does that mean?_ He thinks to himself;  _probably nothing_. Around five minutes later, theres a knock at the door. He walk to the door and asks, "Who is it?" There isn't a reply for a second, until whoever it is says, "Somebody." He recognizes the voice instantly. He opens the door to a shivering Castiel. Castiel pushes past him straight to the heater. Its winter at the moment, and its also been freezing. "Hi." Dean closes the door, "Why are you here?"

"Mostly the heater, ours doesn't work." He smiles, "Nah, i wanna help you with your history thing"

"Okay..." He walks over to the heater and presses some buttons, eventually he bursts out even warmer air. Cas moans and drops to his knee's, "Heat..." he mumbles. "Are you even in my history class?" Dean asks, "Duh" Cas replies with, "So you only stare at me during maths then?". A weight in Deans throat drops into his stomach, "So, that's why your here."

"Yes and no, i am actually good with history and stuff" Cas replies.

"Well... i was just kinda... staring of into space..." Dean says quietly.

"Really?" Cas says it almost in a disappointed way. _No._ Dean thinks; _He just heard wrong._ Although he wish he hadn't.

"Really." Dean replies,

"Right then!" He straight up and walking over to the table in a matter of seconds. Instead of going to the table, Dean walks to the kitchen and opens a cabinet, bringing out two mugs, "Coffee? Tea?" he asks whilst fiddling with the kettle. "Coffee thanks" Cas calls from the dinning room  
 


End file.
